Il faut sauver les meubles!
by Nouchette
Summary: [OS][UA][Slash HPDM] Harry ne pensait pas voir sa vie se faire chambouler de si tôt. Mais c'était sans compter sur son nouveau codétenu qui, une fois sa peine purgée, viendra sérieusement à manquer... aux meubles! La mauvaise foi ne tue pas, paraîtil...


_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement:__ Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le mot __**YAOI **__ou les abréviations __**OS**__ et__** UA**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes __**homophobes**__, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la croix rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran._

_Dédicace:__ Si vous venez de fêter récemment votre anniversaire, si vous n'avez pas fait énormément d'infidélités à votre télévision cette semaine, si vous ne vous attendiez pas à recevoir un second OS si rapidement, si vous en voulez encore trois autres et surtout (mais alors, surtout!) si vous vous appelez __**Carmy**__ (ou Carmaniaque, ne jouons pas sur les mots) alors sachez que ce texte vous est dédié de la première majuscule au dernier point. Joyeux anniversaire m'dame!_

_Note de l'offreuse d'OS:__ Bonjour à tous! _

_Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être déjà lu "Le cliché en noir et blond" et s'étonneront de voir un second OS dédié lui aussi à Carmy pour son annif. Non, elle n'a pas un an de plus toutes les semaines, mais ma relectrice est une sadique... Elle exige 5 OS-Cadeaux! Doooonc, le surmenage dont je suis la victime explique la raison de l'étrangeté de cet OS..._

_Bien entendu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à écrire... (Carmy, je pense que tu seras étonnée du résultat!) D'autres textes devraient arriver dans l'année qui suit, si je me tiens à ma promesse... _

_Merci à Edgar Allan Poe et à Baudelaire pour m'avoir prêté leur nom,_

_Bon rétablissement à ma petite Camille qui ne lira jamais ce texte,_

_Bon anniversaire à ma grande Carmy qui a intérêt à lire un jour ce récit..._

☼ _Enjoy!_

* * *

**• Il faut sauver les meubles! •  
**

* * *

_Blaise Zabini pensait avoir atteint les abysses de la honte. Vêtu de loques rayées et tristes, dépossédé de ses quelques derniers biens et relégué au rang de numéro, jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti ainsi rabaissé..._

_Un animal enfermé. _

_Lorsqu'il traversa l'alignement de "cages", Blaise Zabini tenta de sauvegarder le peu d'orgueil qui lui restait en gardant la tête haute et en toisant les occupants avec un œil morne, qui ne trompa malheureusement personne._

_Des ricanements gras et narcissiques le suivirent le long du trajet, tandis qu'une centaine d'yeux le dévisageaient sans vergogne..._

_Blaise Zabini pensait être tombé en enfer._

_Et pourtant, il n'avait pas encore fait connaissance avec son prochain pire cauchemar... Son nouveau codétenu, plongé présentement dans la contemplation d'un cahier de cours aux pages vierges de toute écriture..._

* * *

Harry Potter aimait à croire qu'il était un homme comme les autres... 

Le matin, comme tout le monde, il s'étirait longuement avant d'aller remplir une tasse d'eau chaude dans laquelle deux cuillérées de café instantané venait immanquablement s'échouer en quelques volutes d'odeur corsées. Ensuite, il replaçait impeccablement les draps de son lit, à défaut d'avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire et se mettait à faire un brin de rangement.

D'un signe de la main, Harry saluait ses voisins d'en face et s'emportait lorsque ceux d'à côté en venaient à faire trop de bruit... Ses journées, il les occupait à son travail. Il cousait en effet des oreillers pour un salaire de misère, mais trouvait en cet esclavagisme poussé un bon exutoire à sa routine quotidienne...

Conclusion: Harry était en tous points un citoyen modèle!

-Ouverture des portes! cria alors un gardien de sa voix rauque.

Les barreaux de la cellule de Harry, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, s'ouvrirent en un crissement strident. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Harry redescende sur Terre et reprenne là où il l'avait laissée sa vie d'homme pas si parfaite que ça...

Rectification: Harry n'était ni citoyen, ni modèle... Mais pour le reste, Harry correspondait en tous points aux critères de l'homme comme les autres!

Du haut de ses trente ans, Harry pouvait se considérer, dans le monde pénitentiaire d'Azkaban, comme un vieux loup. Depuis douze ans qu'il était là, à moisir seul dans sa cellule, il avait fini par gagner, à grands renforts de coups, intimidations et insultes, le respect de ses camarades. Jusqu'à présent, Harry était même parvenu à garder un minimum d'indépendance et d'intimité...

Seul dans sa cellule avec pour seule compagnie celle de ses livres et plongé en permanence dans ses pensées lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, il pouvait se considérer content de sa situation. Rares étaient les prisonniers et n'étant pas condamnés à vivre à cinq dans la même cellule, punition autrement plus sévère que la peine définie au préalable, lorsqu'on voyait la tête de certains prisonniers...

Bien sûr, il y avait Ron qui partageait quelques fois sa cellule avec lui... Mais Ron était un cas à part.

Le petit gabarit qu'était Harry Potter avait donc fait sa place calmement dans leur petit monde et les gros bras qui y purgeaient leur peine à ses côtés le laissaient en paix, ayant bien d'autres recrues jeunes et naïves pour venir grossir le rang des gangs et faire vivre gracieusement le tatoueur de la prison...

Ce que Harry ignorait, malheureusement pour lui, c'était que la surpopulation carcérale n'épargnait à présent personne et surtout pas lui. Son ignorance fut comblée un beau jour comme tant d'autres lorsqu'un gardien, réputé pour sa bonhomie, ouvrit sa cellule avec un large sourire collé sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour détenu Harry! s'exclama ledit gardien.

-Bonjour Hagrid! Quel bon vent vous amène? demanda poliment Harry sans lever les yeux du roman qui absorbait présentement sa concentration.

-J'ai un nouvel arrivage, murmura le colosse en sortant de son uniforme ample un paquet emballé dans du papier kraft.

-C'est du lourd?

-J'ai eu du mal à l'obtenir! C'est en provenance d'Angleterre je pense...

-De qui?

-Edgar Allan Poe, qu'on m'a dit! Paraît que c'est le meilleur en matière de littérature anglaise! On m'a dit que tu adorerais!

Harry détacha des yeux le roman qu'il avait sous la main et se tourna vers le gardien pour le gratifier d'une sourire.

-C'est Ron qui va être content que je lui fasse la lecture! répondit simplement Harry.

-Oh, euuh... Bien sûr! hésita le gardien. Remets-lui le bonjour pour moi, à ton cher Ron!

-Vous pouvez le faire vous-même, il est à côté de vous, fit remarquer Harry.

Hagrid grimaça quelque chose que Harry ne sut identifier et le salua d'un geste de la main. Le gardien laissa donc Harry à sa lecture et sortit de la cellule, refermant derrière-lui la lourde porte en barreaux qui retenaient Harry prisonnier.

-Au fait, lança le molosse avant d'avoir totalement disparu de la vue de Harry, ton nouveau codétenu arrive cette après-midi!

Le livre que Harry tenait dans la paume de sa main tomba sur le sol en un bruit de déchirure. Harry, trop choqué, ne prit pas la peine de pleurer la mort de l'œuvre de Poe et alla s'asseoir, dans un état second, au pied de son lit.

-Ron, t'entends ça? demanda Harry d'une voix morne. On va avoir un colocataire!

* * *

Depuis les douze ans qu'il était enfermé dans ce trou, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Prenant la pause devant le dos d'une cuillère -unique objet de sa cellule ressemblant un tant soit peu à un miroir- il tentait tant bien que mal d'aplatir ses cheveux bruns hirsutes. Grimaçant une ébauche de sourire, il vérifia que ses dents étaient propres et qu'il était rasé de près. 

Harry voulait faire une bonne impression...

Ce qu'il ne fit pas, de toute évidence, si l'on en jugeait à la tête dudit nouveau colocataire un petite demi-heure plus tard. Ce dernier pénétra à pas de loup dans la cellule comme si celle-ci pouvait être infestée d'une multitude de bestioles nuisibles et mit quelques minutes avant de jeter un coup d'œil hautain sur le drôle d'individu assis sur le lit supérieur qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Bonjour! Je suis Harry Potter!

Harry sauta de son lit et exposa une main bien tendue sous le nez du jeune homme pédant qui analysait toujours la situation d'un œil critique. Le nouveau prisonnier lorgna sur la main aux ongles rongés et détourna du regard, sans prendre la peine de répondre au signe de bienvenue que lui adressait Harry.

-Pourquoi t'es ici? Viol, meurtre? s'enquit le prisonnier avec une lueur un peu trop salace au fond de ses yeux.

-Je suis innocent, grogna le nouveau venu en serrant les mâchoires.

-Comme tout le monde ici, mon vieux! Au fait, je t'ai déjà demandé ton prénom?

-Non...

-Et?

-Et quoi? Tu voulais savoir si tu m'avais déjà demandé mon prénom, je t'ai répondu!

-Oh, ne joue pas sur les mots! s'énerva gentiment Harry. Ô grand gourou des prisonniers, daigneriez-vous me dire votre prénom?

-Oui!

-Je vois, monsieur continue son humour particulier... Nous allons donc employer les grands moyens! prévint Harry en empoignant le col de l'uniforme rayé du jeune homme et plaquant celui-ci contre le mur de la cellule. C'est quoi ton prénom, connard?

-Malefoy... Drago Malefoy, bégaya le jeune homme blond en perdant son air de superbe.

-Eh bien voila, ce n'était pas si difficile! fit calmement Harry.

Harry redéposa ledit Drago sur le sol, lui tapota l'épaule comme pour y enlever une poussière invisible et lui envoya un sourire franc. Le nouveau prisonnier put enfin retrouver son souffle et se surprit de voir le brusque retournement de situation.

-Maintenant les choses sont claires. Je suis un des prisonniers les plus agréables de ce taudis. Mais ne me manque jamais de respect, sinon tu serviras de repas à Ron!

-Qui est Ron? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés en guise d'accord.

-Oh, quel malappris je fais! s'exclama Harry tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel. Malefoy, je te présente Ron, mon meilleur et seul ami! Ron? Où t'es-tu encore caché, Ron?

Harry se retourna brusquement, cherchant dans tous les endroits possibles où aurait bien pu se dissimuler son ami. Soudain, il le vit sous le lit. Harry se pencha donc et tira le fameux Ron par la main pour qu'il se montre enfin au nouveau codétenu. Harry posta fièrement Ron devant Drago qui le dévisagea un instant, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un gag...

-Ron, je te présente Malefoy! continua Harry en désignant ce dernier du doigt.

-Potter? s'étonna Malefoy en reculant d'un pas. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi dans cette cellule! Tu es en train de faire les présentations entre moi et le vide!

-Oh, c'est vrai? fit Harry, surpris. Dans ce cas, Malefoy, je te présente Ron, mon meilleur et seul ami imaginaire!

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, Harry devait bien s'avouer que la cohabitation forcée ne s'était pas passée aussi mal qu'il l'avait imaginé. Certes, Malefoy avait quelques fois dû se faire remettre à sa place, notamment lorsque, un matin, celui-ci avait oublié de tirer la chasse des sanitaires ou encore lorsqu'il avait supplié à genoux et en vain Hagrid de changer de codétenu, mais, en général, le calme avait repris possession de la cellule 89 du pénitencier d'Azkaban. 

Depuis ce temps, Drago avait fini par comprendre pourquoi jamais personne n'avait été forcé de cohabiter avec Harry. Celui-ci était quelques fois un peu particulier. Deux à trois fois par semaine, Ron venait leur rendre visite et semblait n'aimer Drago que très moyennement. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas se plaindre de trop. Harry passait le reste de ses journées à lire ou à suivre la routine de la prison et lui fichait une paix royale.

Nonobstant cette paix apparente, il restait tout de même quelques points sur lesquels les deux hommes avaient du mal à s'entendre...

-C'est quoi ces bruits? demanda Harry ce jour-là alors que tous deux tentaient de trouver le sommeil.

-Euh, c'est rien! répondit Drago un peu trop rapidement que pour que cela soit vrai.

-Ne me dis pas que...

Sur le matelas supérieur du lit superposé, Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Pris de ce doute soudain, il s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit et pencha sa tête vers le bas, pour savoir ce que mijotait son codétenu blond. Ce dernier s'empressa de sortir ses mains de sous sa couette et arbora une ravissante teinte pourpre sur ses pommettes saillantes.

-Ho bien merde, alors! s'exclama Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois! se défendit le jeune Malefoy.

-Hé, les gars, hurla alors Harry afin que bon nombre des autres prisonniers du service, tous en train d'essayer de dormir, puisse l'entendre. Le nouveau blondinet se lâche enfin! Je viens de le prendre la main dans le boxer!

Des rires gras et quelques hurlements répondirent au prisonnier, tandis que Drago se cachait sous ses draps. Une ovation générale le félicita et le fit tomber plus bas que Terre, si cela était possible. Harry, lui, jubilait.

-Quelqu'un aurait pas une main charitable qui accepterait de l'aider à arroser ses draps? continua Harry.

-Les prisonniers, fermez-la! tonitrua alors un gardien, qui ne reçut en réponse qu'une centaine de grognements protestataires.

-Quoi, Rogue? intervint un prisonnier de l'étage du bas. Vous aussi vous avez besoin d'une main pour vous décoincer?

Si il restait quelques prisonniers ne s'étant pas réveillés, les ricanements qui envahirent les cellules se chargèrent de le faire. Bien vite, des objets non identifiés martelant leurs barreaux en fer retentirent par dizaine, rendant fou furieux le gardien aux cheveux graisseux juste en bas. Les prisonniers profitèrent du vacarme ambiant pour communiquer avec leurs voisins de cellule, les barreaux de ces dernières laissant un large espace pour que les habitants puissent parler entre eux...

Harry, lui, se désintéressa du brouhaha qui faisait à présent trembler les murs de la prison, comme bien souvent. En un saut, il fut descendu de son matelas. Il s'accroupit au pied du lit de Malefoy, de sorte à avoir son visage près du sien et lui chuchota alors:

-Ce qu'il te faut, Malefoy, c'est un cours pratique!

Mort de trouille devant la lueur salace habitant les yeux de Harry, Drago se vit sortir de ses draps par ce dernier et se faire coller au mur avec brusquerie. Drago déglutit difficilement, le mauvais souvenir du premier jour lui revenant en mémoire.

-Les hommes qui vivent ici depuis des années en ont marre d'avoir juré fidélité à leur main! Donc en prison, il y a une pratique bien connue... Soit tu couches avec d'autres prisonniers, soit tu exploses. Et crois-moi, la première solution est de loin la plus agréable!

-Je ne suis pas homosexuel! se défendit Drago.

-Comme tout le monde ici! T'es un homme, t'as des pulsions et manque de bol, il n'y a ici que des hommes pour te les assouvir!

-Mais tu avais dit qu'en douze ans de prison, tu n'avais jamais eu de colocataire! Tu vois que c'est faisable de survivre sans rapport!

-Ron est toujours là pour moi, voyons! Et il reste toujours les douches...

-Et avec les barreaux aux portes, tout le monde voit tout! fit le novice, dégoûté.

-Voila pourquoi des draps se tendent quelques fois devant lesdits barreaux, Malefoy! l'informa son codétenu. Allez, laisse-toi faire. Je sais que tu en as envie! Je ne te demande rien de bien compliqué. Pas de sentiments, pas d'attaches... juste du sexe!

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry approcha ses lèvres de celle de l'homme blond et les mordit en un baiser au goût amer. Il rapprocha son corps de celui plaqué au mur, appuyant par un hasard pas si hasardeux que cela sur la bosse salace que formait le pyjama de Drago

-Plutôt crever, Potter! répondit celui-ci en se dégageant de l'emprise de Harry et retournant bien à l'abris dans ses draps un peu moites.

Ce soir-là, Drago ne sut pas si c'était à cause de l'émeute qui grandissait entre les murs du pénitencier, mais il ne parvint jamais à s'endormir...

* * *

Solitude. Drago apprit ce que c'était durant les mois qui suivirent. Jamais l'envie de pouvoir serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras ne s'était manifestée avec autant de hardiesse dans son corps. Les draps, la nuit, étaient vides et froids. 

Drago en vint même à songer à se créer lui aussi son propre ami invisible. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de jalouser cet être invisible avec qui Harry riait aux éclats. Les monologues et les parties de cartes solitaires de Harry en devenaient même tentants. Parce que Harry y croyait et que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever cette précieuse compagnie, aussi onirique soit-elle.

Drago était seul... Beaucoup trop... Beaucoup beaucoup trop seul...

Voila ce que le prisonnier se répétait inlassablement en tournant et retournant dans son lit, tentant vainement de convaincre Morphée de le prendre dans ses bras, à défaut d'avoir d'autres bras sous la main...

-Arrête de te tourner dans ton lit, Malefoy! Le frottement des draps empêche Ron de dormir. Il a un parloir demain, il veut être en forme.

-Oh, excuse-moi, Ron.

-Elle te manque? demanda innocemment Harry en fixant le plafond dans la pénombre.

-Qui?

-La joie de savoir qu'il y a encore quelqu'un pour venir te voir au parloir, répondit Harry.

-Un peu... Tu n'as plus personne non plus?

-Si, j'ai Ron! Voila pourquoi ma peine à perpétuité ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Ici je suis nourri, blanchi et Ron est là pour moi. Dehors, je devrais apprendre à vivre dans une société qui m'ignore, seul.

-Pourquoi t'as eu perpette?

-J'ai tué un ami qui m'avait fâcheusement ennuyé... Rien de bien original. Des tas d'autres prisonniers ont fait bien plus marrant à raconter!

-Comment peut-on en arriver à tuer un ami? s'enquit Drago, ignorant s'il devait être surpris ou choqué.

-Je ne pensais pas faire quelque chose de mal...

-Parce que tuer, c'est bien?

-Tuer un ami illusoire n'est pas quelque chose que je qualifiais de mal. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que Seamus n'était pas imaginaire...

Drago se tut, sentant que Harry devenait soudainement mal à l'aise. Un courant d'air froid parcourut la cellule et, dans un silence pesant, ils resserrèrent tous deux en même temps leur étreinte sur les draps blancs pour s'en protéger. Lorsque le silence devint trop pesant à son goût, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:

-Tu sais, si un jour tu te sens seul, tu peux venir dormir avec moi... Juste dormir, je ne suis pas un mâle en rut!

-Merci de la précision, Potter...

Drago n'ajouta rien d'autre, sentant que Harry ne lui avait pas divulgué le fond de sa pensée. Et son impression ne le trompa pas. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, le silence était une fois de plus troublé par la voix penaude d'un Harry l'étant tout autant.

-En fait, ce n'était pas une proposition mais une demande. Est-ce que tu pourrais... Enfin, juste ce soir?

Ce soir-là, Drago ne sut pas si c'était à cause du souffle chaud de son codétenu butant sur sa nuque, mais il ne parvint jamais à s'endormir...

* * *

Drago ignorait comment il en était arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les choses s'étaient enchaînées sans qu'il puisse les contrôler et que rien ne le poussait à présent à vouloir arrêter tout ceci. Certes, sa raison lui dictait de faire chemin inverse, de reprendre ses habits estampillés par terre et sa routine mais la passion se montrait aujourd'hui plus forte. 

Les mains qui le retenaient couché sur son lit se faisaient caresse au contact de sa peau et l'odeur enivrante de musc et de désir enivrait ses sens avec ravissement. Sous le joug de Harry, Drago se sentait bien. Pas en extase, ni au septième ciel... Juste à sa place.

-Alors, Malefoy? Prêt à devenir un vrai taulard?

-Tais-toi avant que je ne change d'avis!

Drago ne s'était jamais vu aussi vorace. Lui, autrefois si contenu et équilibré faisait à présent face à une avidité qui lui était peu commune. Oh non, il n'était pas en manque... Non, il était juste... Impatient... Voire frustré, mais cela, il se tuerait à l'avouer!

-Si je savais qu'il faille que je rentre de mes heures en plein air dans la cour de la prison pour que tu me sautes dessus, continua Harry tandis que Drago nichait son visage dans sa nuque, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais été prendre un bol d'air!

-Si tu faisais l'amour aussi longtemps que tu causes, tu rentrerais dans le Guinness Book des Records! le pressa Drago, étonnamment avide de tendresse.

-Détrompes-toi, Malefoy. Je ne fais pas l'amour... Je baise!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Toute la soirée... Et le lendemain aussi, si bien que Drago eut du mal à s'asseoir pendant toute la semaine qui suivit. Mais le mal semblait tendresse lorsqu'un corps nu s'endormait au creux de ses bras, comblant une place restée inoccupée trop longtemps. Même si cela se réduisait uniquement au sexe...

Bien entendu!

* * *

Harry savait parfaitement que Drago évitait le plus souvent possible de sortir dans la cour extérieure de la prison, même si sa peine légère lui en donnait le droit. Le jeune prisonnier ne s'était jamais senti en sécurité auprès des gros bras du pénitencier si Harry n'était pas à ses côtés. Voila pourquoi ce dernier s'étonna ce jour-là de savoir son codétenu sortit pour faire un brin de balade. 

-Agréable, cette balade? grogna Harry lorsque Drago rentra une heure plus tard que prévu.

-Pas vraiment. Il y a encore eu une bagarre entre gang. Un Noir s'est fait planter par un Blanc, le coup classique!

-C'est pour cela qui tu rentres aussi tôt? demanda ironiquement Harry sur un ton de reproche.

-Oui, je ne préférais pas y être mêlé! répondit Drago sans relever le sarcasme.

-Et tu ne comptais même pas me prévenir?

-Monsieur s'est fait un sang d'encre? Tu n'es pas mon père, Potter! Tu n'es même pas mon petit copain!

-Justement! tonna Harry avec colère. Comme je ne suis pas ton amant, tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne couche plus avec toi!

-Et bien parfaitement! rétorqua Drago sur le même ton. Comme on n'est pas en couple, cela ne te fera rien de savoir que je vais être libéré dans une semaine pour bonne conduite!

Harry comprit immédiatement la raison de la visite extérieure de Drago. Celui-ci devait faire le point sur son départ et avait certainement médité pendant des heures sur la meilleure façon de lui annoncer. Harry rit intérieurement en se disant que Malefoy n'avait sûrement pas prévu de lui cracher au visage d'une telle manière. Si Harry fut attristé de ce futur départ, il n'en laissa rien paraître:

-Alors c'est parfait! Je n'aurai plus d'emmerdeur dans mes pieds!

La faculté d'aller s'excuser n'étant pas inhérente aux deux comparses, la situation resta dans cette impasse de longues secondes durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'échangèrent le moindre mot. Tous deux grimpèrent sur leur lit respectif et se murèrent dans le silence, le nez plongé dans des livres qu'ils ne lisaient pas vraiment. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal, finit par dire:

-Au fait, Malefoy! J'ai invité Ron à dîner, ça ne te dérange pas? Sa femme vient de le quitter, le pauvre n'arrive pas à s'en remettre...

-De toutes façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il prenait beaucoup de place ou mangeait comme quatre...

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu utilises ce ton moqueur lorsque tu parles de lui?

-Parce qu'il n'existe pas, Harry! Parce que tu t'adresses au vide depuis trop longtemps! Il n'existe pas, répéta-t-il pour que cela entre dans le crâne du prisonnier.

-Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour penser à lui, alors Ron existera!

-Ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de vivre dans tes illusions, Harry! Accroche-toi à quelque chose de concret!

-Mais à quoi, Malefoy? Tu l'as dit toi-même, on n'est pas amants, on n'est même pas amis! Quel mal y a-t-il à combler le vide par quelque chose d'irréel, si cela me permet de faire face à toutes ces années de prison?

Ne sachant que répondre, Drago se contenta de se taire. Harry savait avoir raison et sourit orgueilleusement en voyant le prisonnier à la peau pâle abandonner la bataille. Ron mangerait donc en leur compagnie, dans un silence particulièrement tenace... Que Harry prit une fois de plus l'initiative de briser:

-Reste!

-Quoi? s'étonna Drago, la bouche remplie de purée infâme que la cantine du pénitencier servait.

-Reste en prison!

-T'es malade? On ne choisit pas de faire sa vie en prison comme cela!

-Renonce à la liberté conditionnelle, ça te laisserait quelques années de répit! Et tu n'as rien qui te retienne dehors!

-Je suis marié! hurla alors Drago.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et la dérangeante vérité lui sauta alors au visage: il ne connaissait rien de lui. Après quelques minutes assez tendues, Harry parvint à relativiser, se disant qu'il était bien normal qu'un type pareil soit pris et que cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela, au fond. Restait juste à Harry de faire en sorte que cela change...

-Tue ta femme! ordonna alors Harry avec un calme étonnant.

-Quoi? hurla Drago.

-Si t'es marié, tue ta femme! On aura tous les deux perpette et on pourra vivre ensemble toute notre vie! Et puis, elle n'est plus ta femme depuis le jour où tu... tu... Tu as fait quoi au juste pour être emprisonné?

-Je te l'ai dit, Potter: Je suis innocent! Je n'ai jamais cambriolé Gringotts comme on m'en accusé! Et ma femme, Pansy, doit certainement avoir toujours confiance en moi!

-Assez confiance pour ne jamais venir te voir au parloir! Je parie qu'en dix-huit mois de prison, elle a réussi à te tromper, ne ressent plus rien pour toi et dilapide ton argent, fit remarquer Harry. Donc en gros, tu rendrais un énorme service à la société en la tuant... Pendaison, arme blanche, revolver, peu importe, mais ne la loupe pas!

-Tu es monstrueux, Potter! se dégoûta Drago

-Pourtant, je me trouvais plutôt romantique... Ils vécurent heureux en prison et eurent beaucoup d'amis invisibles... Ne me dis pas que cela ne te fait pas envie!

-Parfois, tu me fais peur, Potter!

-Un conseil, évite juste la lapidation, ça dure trop longtemps et ça tachera tes habits!

* * *

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois en treize ans de réclusion -plus d'une année et demie étant passée depuis sa première rencontre avec Drago- Harry avait quelqu'un au parloir. Cela l'étonna tant qu'il hésita quelques minutes avant de s'y rendre. Maintenant qu'il voyait le visage pâle et régulier de Drago derrière la vitre, Harry ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Avec impatience, il s'empara du téléphone qui leur permettait de communiquer et s'enthousiasma alors: 

-Ca fait trois mois que j'attends!

-Désolé, mais Pansy me laisse peu sortir en ce moment, s'excusa Drago en faisant tourner le cordon du combiné entre ses doigts.

-Entre quatre planches, elle te laisserait tranquille, tu sais!

-Elle entre quatre planches, je n'arriverais plus à me regarder dans une glace!

-Moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir te regarder, Malefoy!

-Te manquerais-je? demanda Drago avec un rictus.

-T'es fou? On n'est pas amants! Mais... les meubles ont besoin de toi!

-Les meubles?

-Oui, le lit est en pleine déprime! Hier je l'ai surpris à tenter de se pendre avec ses draps! La nourriture à la cantine n'a jamais eu un goût aussi amer et même le robinet pleure des grosses larmes d'eau à longueur de journée!

-En gros, il n'y a dans la cellule que l'habitant qui est dépourvu de tout sentiment!

Harry ne releva pas le sarcasme et continua sa longue énumération:

-Les barreaux se battent entre eux pour savoir lequel tu préférais et l'armoire a perdu ses portes depuis qu'elle n'a plus l'odeur de tes affaires à l'intérieur! Les charnières de l'étagère en deviennent rouillées et même la cour extérieure est couverte de nuages! C'est clair, tu manques aux meubles!

-Eh bien tu diras aux meubles que je leur remets mon bonjour, mais que malheureusement pour eux, leur locataire est bien trop borné pour que je revienne!

-Ce n'est... commença Harry avant d'être coupé par Drago.

-Tu es trop bordélique, trop têtu. Ton meilleur ami est bien trop encombrant... T'es trop grand, trop masculin... Tes cheveux sont trop bruns, tes yeux trop verts et ton front trop cicatrisé. Tu es trop maniaque et désespérant. T'es même trop monstrueux pour que je veuille revenir!

-Je...

-Tes lèvres sont trop rêches, tes caresses trop lascives, ton corps trop... trop, quoi! Et...

-Et t'es trop en manque pour l'avouer, conclut Harry avec franchise.

-Rha, tu... tu... bégaya Drago en cherchant une réplique cinglante.

-Dépêche-toi de la tuer, Malefoy... Ton franc parler commence à devenir sérieusement pathétique. Il est grand temps que je te redonne quelques cours de... de langue!

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la dernière allusion coquine de Harry, ayant déjà raccroché au nez de celui-ci avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Enervé, Drago ordonna au gardien d'ouvrir la porte avant de sortir à grandes enjambées loin de cette prison qui lui rappelait décidément trop de souvenirs...

* * *

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit en un grincement strident, sortant Harry de la sieste qu'il s'était autorisé après le repas et avant ses heures de travail carcéral. Il entrouvrit un œil, puis un second avant de distinguer la carrure massive du gardien Hagrid dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. 

Hagrid et son air bon enfant entrèrent dans la cellule avec entrain, bousculant au passage l'armoire dans l'entrée qui bloquait un peu le passage. Le gardien sortit alors une pile de livres de son uniforme pour la poser sur la table de Harry, dont le visage était éclairé d'un grand sourire.

-Merci Hagrid! C'est une bonne livraison, une fois de plus? J'ai adoré Edgar Allan Poe, la dernière fois!

-C'est de l'excellent! Cette fois-ci, c'est de Baudelaire avec un de Hugo, que du beau monde!

-Parfait, je vous redirai si j'ai aimé!

Hagrid prit cela comme un signe que la conversation était close et sortit de la cellule, laissant Harry s'emparer des romans pour en lire les résumés. Hagrid qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de mémoire se souvint alors de la raison première pour laquelle son chef l'avait envoyé ici et dit, sur un ton neutre:

-Au fait, ton ancien codétenu s'est de nouveau acharné sur Gringotts. Il revient ici dans une dizaine de minutes, prépare-toi, détenu Harry!

Il en fallait beaucoup pour faire décrocher Harry des yeux d'un bouquin, mais là, Hagrid y parvint avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry n'eut que le temps d'arborer un sourire triomphant avant que la silhouette familière d'un jeune garçon blond ne passe la porte de son entre.

-Malefoy! s'exclama Harry.

-Potter, répondit calmement Drago.

-Alors comme ça, t'étais innocent pour le braquage de Gringotts? Il me semble plutôt que t'es un voleur professionnel! le nargua Harry.

-Je me passerai de tes commentaires!

-Et ta femme, elle vit toujours?

-Je n'étais pas marié. Je voulais juste te rendre jaloux et trouver une excuse pour le fait que je n'avais pas le courage de te rendre visite...

-Tu n'avais pas de femme à tuer! Voila donc pourquoi tu as pris tant de temps avant de venir emménager pour de bon avec moi, même si ce n'est que pour une courte peine...

-Non, j'ai pris perpette! Le banquier est mort durant le braquage...

-Et t'arrives encore à te regarder dans le miroir après cela?

-J'ai dis que j'ai pris perpétuité, pas que j'étais le vrai coupable! se défendit Drago. C'est Blaise qui a tiré sur ce type, je me suis contenté de porter le chapeau!

-C'est qui Blaise, ton amant? tonna Harry avec colère.

-Blaise, c'est mon ami imaginaire, répondit Drago avec un sourire malicieux. Il devrait nous rejoindre en cellule d'ici peu...

-Alors toi aussi t'as succombé à la tentation de l'ami imaginaire?

-Je n'avais personne dehors... Quel mal y a-t-il de vivre dans les rêves, n'est-ce pas?

-Ron, t'entends ça? On va avoir un autre colocataire! Au fait, Malefoy... Les meubles sont contents de te revoir ici!

-Moi aussi, les meubles m'ont manqué... Moi aussi... murmura Drago avant d'aller embrasser son codétenu sur le coin des lèvres.

* * *

_Une fois entré dans sa nouvelle cellule, Blaise Zabini s'étonna de voir son nouveau codétenu lire les pages immaculées d'un cahier. Le prisonnier se retourna donc en direction de Hagrid, le gardien pour l'interroger du regard._

_-Harry adore la lecture. Mais il trouve que les histoires ne sont jamais aussi belles que lorsqu'il les invente. Alors il lit des pages vierges et les récits qu'il dévore n'existent que dans sa tête..._

_-Que croyez-vous qu'il imagine comme histoire, en cet instant?_

_-Je l'ignore, détenu Blaise. Il suffit de lui demander... Harry? Comment est ce livre?_

_Ledit Harry remarqua alors la présence des deux nouveaux venus. Comme à son habitude, il salua le gardien d'un sourire et dévisagea Blaise avec insistance avant de déclarer:_

_-Cette histoire n'est franchement pas ma tasse de thé. Cette Nouchette n'est rien comparé au style inimitable de Baudelaire!_

_-Le prochain livre sera mieux, ne t'en fais pas... En attendant, je te présente Blaise, ton nouveau codétenu! Bon, je vous laisse lier connaissance!_

_-Salut Blaise, je suis Harry Potter! _

_-Enchanté, répondit Blaise sur un ton neutre._

_-Ron, Drago, venez accueillir Blaise! cria Harry dans le vide. Blaise, tu connais déjà Drago... Il est mon amant! Et enfin, je te présent Ron, mon meilleur et seul ami._

_-Mais enfin, Harry... Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi ici! Tu es en train de me présenter le vide! s'étonna Blaise en reculant d'un pas par méfiance._

_-Oh, c'est vrai? fit Harry, surpris. Dans ce cas, je te présente Ron et Drago, mon meilleur ami et mon amant imaginaire..._

* * *

_**La fin...**  
_


End file.
